


An Abundance of Suprises

by ObsidianDemons



Series: Hiddles Smut Week [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worse than Tom's departure is the news she receive just a few weeks later that completely changes everything. How will she deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was not a turn I expected but I let my imagination flow and really like how it turned out.

Her stomach rolled with the nausea she had been feeling for the past week or so, sweat beading on her forehead at the effort she used too keep her lunch down. The doorbell chimed in her apartment indicating her mother's arrival which she was profusely glad for. Ever since she could remember, she hated being sick and having no one to be there for her. Their was just something comforting about someone helping her when she was weak, and since Tom wasn't there, her mother had been the immediate next choice. Walking to the door and clutching her stomach as it rolled once more, she pulled it open and greeted her with a weak smile. "Oh honey, you're as pale as a ghost, you go lay back down this instance." her mother tisked, ushering her towards the couch before closing the door behind her. Her mother placed a warm hand to her clammy forehead and clucked a tongue at her. "Well, you don't have a fever, but you certainly have something that is disagreeing with you." As she attempted to respond, her stomach rolled harshly and had her darting to the bathroom to expel the crackers she had been nibbling all day into the toilet. A hand gathered her hair about the nap of her neck while the other rubbed soothing circles over her back until she managed to stop gasping for breath and ignored the burning in her throat from the bile.

Helping her up and into her bed, her mother took the spot on the other side of her, pulling her into the woman's side, just as she used to do when she was sick as a child. "When was the last time you heard from Tom?" her mother questioned tentatively. "About a week after he arrived in India. Six weeks and I haven't heard from him...he wasn't kidding when he said he would hardly have time to text or call. He sounded absolutely exhausted when we talked." Her mother tisked while pulling wrinkled fingers through her hair. "I'm sure you'll hear from him soon. He was such a gentleman. Really the only man I ever approved of you dating." That brought a soft laugh from her as she gave her mother a quick hug, her words nearly a whisper. "Thanks moms, for coming over." She could feel her mother smile against the top of her head. "Of course sweetie."

___

The contact with Tom had become scarcer throughout the week, the conversations and text's growing shorter with each one. Four and a half months had passed since he had left and the ache of it didn't seem to dull. Her hand settled over the swell of her stomach, her eyes watching the TV though her mind strayed. Twenty weeks pregnant and she had not been able to bring herself to tell him. Every time she picked up the phone to text or call him, she couldn't do it. She had begun to ignore the rare calls she got from him and simply deleted the few texts she received. It was for the better she had concluded. He didn't need the worry of a child when he was at the peak of his career. After the bout of nausea had passed, she missed her period just a week later. Hoping it was just a little late, she took a pregnancy test, but her hopes were shatter when the blue plus appeared instead of the minus. At first she had been terrified, not ready to deal with being a mother, or even having a child but with soothing words from her mother and time, she had come to love the little babe growing inside of her.

Last week she had visited the doctor to find out the gender of the baby; it was a boy. She hadn't even hesitated on what to name him. Tom. She named him Tom, it seemed appropriate. The baby really was the only lingering thing she had of him at the moment. She had been given break of her job until the baby was delivered and her mother occasionally came by to help her around the house. Her stomach was swelling and truly beginning to show off her baby bump which she flaunted with tight shirts and yoga pants. Glancing down at her stomach, her hand rubbed over the bump lovingly as she hummed tunelessly to it.

___

The Christmas party went on around her, as she sat back into the recliner, fiddling with the tacky Christmas sweater, she laughed when her father took perch on the arm of the chair and planted a kiss to the top of her head, just as he did since she could remember. "And how is my beautiful daughter fairing? You've been awfully quiet since the party began. I don't even see why you threw it with you being so close to the due date." She gave a shrug and leaned her head against his arm, her hand absently resting against the large swell of her stomach. "Out of habit I suppose, besides, I wanted to see you and mom during the holidays, and give you the Christmas presents since you'll be out of town. Nodding thoughtfully, he gave her hand a pat. "Well you just rest. Don't need Thomas Junior popping out early. You know what the doctor said." he threw over his shoulder as he slid off the arm and tugged her mother unto the dance floor. After a slight scare when she had become stressed, the doctor vehemently urged her to rest and stay calm the remaining weeks until the baby was born.

Over the sound of Christmas music and laughter, she heard the doorbell ring, and with a bit of effort she managed to stand from the chair and make her way to the door. Swinging it open, she felt her blood run cold at the sight before her. "Hello love." the familiar voice purred to her and as he took a step forward, she closed the door behind her, thankful the light was off on the front porch. "Please, stay there Tom." she begged as she pressed her back to the door for support. Utterly praising herself for wearing the oversized sweater, she squinted her eyes to see him better, trying to ignore the tension between them. "Why have you been ignoring me?" he questioned blatantly causing her too flush. "I have been busy..." she stuttered out, knowing it was a horrible excuse. He stiffened sensing her lie, but chose to ignore it. "Well...are you going too ask me in?" he questioned, his voice teasing. "Um. No actually, I think you need to leave."

She could already see where this conversation was going and he had every right to assume what he did. "Is there someone else?" the man inquired, as he drug a hand through his hair. He didn't seem angry, just defeated. Her words were barely whispered in response, "No Tom...there is no one else....it's just...eight months can change someone." That thought spurred on her next question. "Why are you here anyways? I thought you weren't going to be back for another four months?" Turning his back to her, he shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder before answering. "Well Luke could see that I needed a break, and thought that seeing you would do me some good, so he sent me back early." As she was about to respond, the porch lights flicked on a head peaked around the door as her arms wrapped immediately around her waist. "What are you doing out here? The party is...oh." her mother trailed off as she saw Tom, and the horrified look on her face. "I'll just go back inside." her mother stammered before closing the door behind her and leaving them alone.

"Tom I can explain-"she stuttered before getting cut off. "You're pregnant!?" he boomed before swiping a shaky hand over his face. His eyes never left the swell of her stomach that showed in the sweater as he took a hesitant step forward. His voice was horse as he spoke. "Is it mine?" She could see the wheels turning as he did the math, his face paling as he came to the conclusion. "Yes." she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned absently as he turned his back to her. That action hurt more than when he had yelled at her. "I thought you would have been better off without finding out. You are successful and on your way to the top. An illegitimate child would slow you down." She could see him tense at the word illegitimate and she rushed on. "You don't even need to pay child support, I don't need it. I-" Holding up a hand as he turned, he halted her words, and she took in for the first time the tears that misted his eyes. "You think I care more about my career, than being a father to the shared child of the woman I love?" Her eyes widened as he admitted to loving her. He had never said it outright before. "Yes! I love you! Even after this time apart!" he bit out. "I am hurt that you would not tell me that I have a child. That you are baring our child." he said, emphasizing our.

Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched at her sweater, taking a few steps away from his angry form and trying to calm herself. Upon seeing the tears that slid down her cheeks, he quickly closed the distance between them, his lips quickly kissing away the tear, thumb brushing over her cheek. "Please, please don't cry love. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." She laughed drying, pushing him gently away before wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "Stop apologizing. I should be the one apologizing. No, I should be begging for forgiveness. This is your child too...I shouldn't have assumed anything." A slightly shiver ran through her body as the bitter cold of December nipped at her, but she merely let her gaze drop to the ground. "How about we get you inside and talk about this then. Don't want the little one getting cold like it's mommy." She fought the smile that tipped up her lips slightly at his gentle words.

Nodding, she pushed into the house, not bothering to explain the new company to the guest as she led him to her bedroom. Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, he joined her a moment later, hand clasping hers. "So is that why you ignored me? You didn't want to tell me?" Nodding hesitantly, she cocked a brow at the laugh that escaped him. "Such a silly woman." he mumbled as he leaned forward hesitantly, lips just a breath away from hers. "Do you still want me? Do you want me in your life...and in the child's life?" With a small whimper, she threw her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together, a whispered 'yes" sounding between kisses. Eight months of longing poured into the kiss, reveling in his presence. He groaned against her mouth, before pulling her closer, stopping when he felt the swell of her stomach press to his. Breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers, his eyes crinkled with delight as he muttered, "I feel like something is keeping us apart." With a roll of her eyes, she playfully nudge him back. "Your jokes were always lame." she teased.

When silence fell on them, he fiddle with he thumbs nervously before asking. "How far along are you?" Her hand over his and stilled the nervous fidgeting before giving him a reassuring smile. "Eight and a half months. He should be born in two to three weeks." He nodded before pausing. "He?" Tucking her legs under her, Indian style, her fingers picked at the fuzzballs on the deep navy blue leggings. "Yep." she said, popping the 'p'. "It's a boy. Strong and healthy, likes to kick a lot." she announced, practically beaming. "And have you already named him." that certainly halted her. "Um yeah, but if you want to change it, I totally understand... Tom. I named him Thomas William Hiddleston Junior. I know it's the typical junior name, but I felt he was the only thing that I could allow to remind me of you. So I named him after you." Tom stilled at the news before shaking his head. "I...feel honored?" he stated almost quizzically. "I love it. Thomas Junior. Yeah, it has a ring to it." His approval relaxed her tensed muscles. Attempting to stand, he laughed before aiding her off the bed and taking her hand it his. Smiling hesitantly, she gestured to the party going on in the open living room. "Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

Nodding eagerly, he walked close behind her, stroking her thumb reassuringly as she cleared her throat loudly, getting the attention of the room. "Family... This is Tom. He's back home from India, and if you don't mind, I'd like you all to meet him." With that, people eagerly swarmed to meet the father of her child, and lover. Tom laughed and greeted people warmly, even grinning when her great aunt pinched his cheek. When her year old niece reached for Tom and he took her without hesitancy, she felt her heart flutter with warmth at the sight. It was quite the precious one to see. Eventually the family moved back into the party and she took up a spot in his lap on the recliner once more, beaming when his hand settled on her stomach with her urging to feel the fluttering kicks of their child. The evening past and she felt the ache in her heart disappear altogether. The love of the man beside her quickly mending what she thought to be unfixable.

___

A week later, her water broke early in the middle of the night startling her awake when a contraction rolled over her. With Tom's aid, they made it to the hospital with not too much difficulty, and a six pound, four ounce health boy was born. The birth of the child was the headline of most magazines. Radio stations and talk shows loved to chat about the beloved actor's child. The little boy with bright blue eyes and curly blond hair was the main hype of the media.


End file.
